Alliances
by writingfornights
Summary: "Well, Princess Clarke," he starts, looking at the contract, "it looks like we have ourselves an alliance." GrounderBellamy, multichapter, eventual bellarke, season 2 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my friends! So this is one of my first multichapter fanfics for the 100. I've had this idea for a while now, and thanks to citigirl13's story,** _ **Bravery**_ _,_ **I finally had enough inspiration to write it. Seriously though, if you haven't read it, definitely go check it out! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She wakes up and the world is a bright white, she needs to get out, and she feels the panic rushing through her body. She tries to scream and nothing comes out of her tired lungs, it's as if the air had been sucked from the room. She goes to the small window in the door and sees her friends, but she can't get out. She's trapped. She can't help anyone, not even herself.

It's how the nightmare always starts, everyday since she got out of that god forsaken place.

Clarke takes a deep calming breath, trying to think of anything but her friends in Mt. Weather.

Her mother calls her name, and Clarke rises from her makeshift cot on the drop ship floor.

It's the day she's been waiting for, the day that she's dreaded, the day when she'll know if she can save her friends.

As Clarke treks through the woods to meet the Commander, she knows one thing for certain.

She will get her people back.

And she'll even make an alliance with the Grounders to do it.

After helping Anya escape, she really thought she had a chance. But then Anya died. Clarke certainly thought that this would result in her own death as well.

But instead, the Commander of the Grounders lets her live. He wants his people back just as much as she wants hers.

They set up a meeting, her with her mother standing rigidly beside her, fearful that these earthborn people would hurt them. But Clarke is not afraid. She has faced these people before, she has defeated them. Her stance is strong and she shows them that she is not afraid.

He walks into the room with his head held high. His eyes are an inferno, the black paint around his lids only highlighting their intensity. He is in all black, his jaw is set tensely, and his right hand rests on the sword hanging by his side.

He's absolutely terrifying, but he is also very beautiful.

Clarke's eyes meet his intense gaze.

"I want an alliance," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Together we have a chance of getting our people out alive."

The Commander quirks his eyebrow, "And just what do we Grounders get out of this alliance, Sky Princess?"

She almost shudders at the nickname. She hadn't been called 'princess' since the explosion at the old camp, since Finn was by her side.

She sets her jaw, so her appearance doesn't display her overwhelming emotions. "You get one less group of people going after you, and someone who will help you heal your people once they are freed."

He seems to think it over for a moment, taking the time to shift his weight back and forth on his heels.

"Fine," he decides. "But there are some conditions to this agreement. Firstly, you must ensure that you are able to reverse the effects of the Reapers. Secondly, only you and I will know of our plans, no others," he says, eyes shifting to Clarke's mother, "and thirdly, you must make sure your people will work with my people. If they dare call my people savages, or lay a hand on one of them, this alliance is over. There will be a whole new set of problems for you if the alliance breaks."

Clarke nods, seeing the rationale in his conditions.

He orders everyone out of the room, so the two can discuss plans, as stated in his conditions.

"We need to show them we are united," Clarke says.

"Then first perhaps we should be acquainted. I am Bellamy," he says, offering her his hand.

Her eyes flick to meet his dark orbs. "Clarke," she responds, taking his hand.

"I agree that we should show them we are a untied force," he says as he removes his hand from her grasp. "Perhaps you could lead us to the cave tomorrow at sundown so that we can survey the perimeter without being too suspicious. Perhaps we should keep our alliance a secret for now, just so they are more surprised when we show up to get our people back."

The agreement is made to meet the next day, the Commander smirking at her. A contract is drawn up then, to ensure that both sides would stick together until everyone was out of Mt. Weather. When all is settled, the Commander takes his sword from his side and raises it to his hand, slicing it open. He presses his bleeding hand to the paper. After that he signs his name, Bellamy. He eyes Clarke, waiting for her to do the same.

She hesitates, but only momentarily before using his sword to slice her own hand open. She mimics how Bellamy signed the contract.

"Well, Princess Clarke," he starts, looking at the contract, "it looks like we have ourselves an alliance."


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and the story follows! I hope that I can meet your expectations and that you will like the direction I'm going. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to share, I'd love to hear them! You can always leave a review or PM me. Thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke waits by the large oak tree right outside of Camp Jaha. Her arms are folded across her chest and she takes a deep breath as she leans against the tree. He mind reels as thoughts of her friends plague her mind.

Mt. Weather had been a horrible place. She tried to get her people out, she truly had. But they just wouldn't listen. They thought that this was their new chance, but they didn't know they were going to be used. They didn't know to be suspicious of the seemingly nice people inside of Mt. Weather's airtight walls.

But Clarke was suspicious from the start. People on earth did not help others simply because it was right, they helped because they saw potential gain. It was the best chance of survival, to save someone that could have the potential to save you later.

She then thinks of Raven, her unlikely friend who helped her though everything. Raven was Finn's and Finn was Raven's, Clarke now knew. When the drop ship door was closing, Raven ran out after Finn. Though the girl was wounded, she ran to protect him. And that's when Clarke knew.

Her heart clenched and she took a deep breath, willing her emotions away.

There was a rustling in the branches, and Clarke turned to see Commander Bellamy making his way toward her. She blinked rapidly, trying to rid her eyes of the tears she felt prickling.

The sun was starting to set, the forrest becoming darker by the minute. Perhaps he wouldn't notice her distress.

"Clarke," he greets her, nodding his head.

"Bellamy," she responds, the name feeling foreign on her tongue. "We better get going."

She pushes herself from the tree, loosing her footing slightly as she does so. A hand grabs her arm, keeping her shaking form from falling.

"Thanks," she mutters as Bellamy retracts his hand.

They are quiet as they walk, his arm occasionally brushing hers. She clenches her jaw so tightly that pressure builds up in her head. She's slightly irked by the way that he seems to brush her arm on purpose. For some reason, she wants to talk to him, but she's at a loss as for what to say.

She keeps her jaw clenched instead.

Mt. Weather is in sight when the Commander finally speaks. "I'm sure they have some type of way to see us. They release the acid fog, so I believe that they must know when someone is getting too close for comfort."

Clarke notices the supplies on his back for the first time. He has a tent and pack, seemingly full of other useful tools that could be helpful. She feels like an idiot for not thinking to bring her own supplies with her.

Bellamy seems to understand her thinking, as he smirks at her. "Don't worry, Princess," he whispers, "I've got enough for the both of us."

She itches to roll her eyes at him, but decides against it. Their alliance was much too fragile to break it now based on an eye roll.

Clarke surveyed the area surrounding them, looking for a camera of some sort, or anything else that could be used to give off their location. When she found nothing, her eyes returned to Bellamy's.

" I don't see anything," she whispers.

He shrugs. "Then take caution. The Mountain Men are dangerous."

She nods and moves from behind the tree, making her way toward the cave she escaped from. She feels uneasy being there, even though this time she knows her way out. Bellamy follows closely behind her, his eyes constantly scanning for any threat of danger.

It is extremely dark in the cave, and Bellamy carefully pulls out a box of matches and a small candle. He lights the candle quickly, and Clarke nearly falls over when she is able to see.

There is a girl standing in the cave, with a boy- or rather, man- by her side.

"Octavia," the Commander hisses, "I told you not-"

"It's Lincoln, Bell!" she pleads, her eyes wild. "I can't leave him. I could never-"

"Octavia, be quiet!" Bellamy says. He looks to Clarke. "Let's get back to your camp. This has been dangerous enough for one night."

They all leave the cave, Octavia and Lincoln trailing behind Bellamy and Clarke ever so slightly. Once they are far away from Mt. Weather, Bellamy speaks.

"Octavia, I strictly told you not to do something. So what do you do? You do it anyway! You could have been killed, or turned into a Reaper yourself!"

It's now that Clarke takes a real look at the girl. She has striking features, and the black paint around her eyes makes her look like a warrior. She has a similar bone structure to Bellamy, and Clarke can easily tell that the two are related.

Lincoln, Clarke notes, looks very unwell. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks as if he's been starved. He looks like the life has been sucked out of him, and that it's a struggle for him to even stand.

"Excuse me," Clarke interrupts the bickering family, "but we need to get Lincoln here to a doctor. If we could just get him back to camp, I'm sure we can fix him up."

"Well, Princess Clarke, looks like you're going to be able to prove the alliance tonight." Clarke raises her eyebrow, and Bellamy continues, "Lincoln here was taken last month. I'm sure that they tried to make him a Reaper, and I'm sure that they've succeeded on some level. Now you must prove that you can reverse what they've done."

Clarke takes a deep breath, eyes shifting back to Lincoln's poor form. "Let's get to my people's camp then."

The unlikely group makes the way back to Camp Jaha, silent as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, school's been getting crazy. I hope you like what goes down in this chapter. This is obviously very different than season 2, and I hope to keep it that way. But there are some things that I felt needed included. I hope you give it a chance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When the unlikely group makes it back to Camp Jaha, the first thing Clarke hears is shouting.

She recognizes her mother's voice first, and darts in the direction of the commotion, leaving Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln at the gates.

"Mom!" Clarke shouts, searching for her.

The shouts are coming from the medical tent and she barges in without a second thought.

Her eyes first focus on her mother, who is arguing with Kane and Jaha. But as she takes a step toward them, a hand grabs her wrist.

Clarke looks at the person and immediately feels shock.

"Raven?" she asks, shocked to see her friend.

"Clarke!" Raven greets, a grin spreading across her face. "Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?"

"Raven, what happened? You and Finn..."

"I managed to push us out of the way and behind a big tree before everything happened. But then, after, Finn was unconscious and the Mountain Men showed up. I wanted to stop them but..."

"Finn's alive?" Clarke asks, her voice breaking.

"Of course," Raven chuckles. "He's in much better shape than me, actually."

And that's when Clarke notices that her friend is laying in cot, not sitting up, and she can almost see the pain in the other girl's eyes.

"The bullet," Clarke realizes.

Raven nods. "Stupid Murphy. Should have killed him."

"Can we take it out?"

"Your mom is fighting for me. I want the bullet out so she wants to do it. But the others don't want her too because there's a chance I won't walk again and there's no medication down here to put me under. It would have to be done awake."

Tears prickle in Clarke's eyes. She doesn't let Raven see. She turns to the bickering adults. "Do the surgery," she tells them, and she walks out of the tent.

When she makes it through the entrance, she runs straight into someone. An arm reaches out to straighten her.

"You really need to stop falling so much," Commander Bellamy tells her.

Clarke shrugs, "Well maybe you should just let gravity do its thing."

She sees Finn out of the corner of her eye and she feels relief wash over her. After thinking that he and Raven were dead, she's never thought she would see her friends again.

"Clarke!" he calls, running toward her.

Bellamy stands beside her, his gaze intent on Finn.

"Hello, Princess," Finn says with a smile. "I see even the Mountain Men can't keep you in control."

Clarke gave him a small grin and then sighed. "We will be getting everyone else back too." She motions to Bellamy as if to show that they are allies.

Finn seems to notice the Commander for the first time. A scowl sets on his face, but Clarke puts her hand up to him.

"He is a welcome guest. You will not disrespect our guests."

Finn's mouth forms a thin line but he says nothing.

Bellamy taps Clarke's shoulder. "Don't forget, Princess. You need to help Lincoln. Octavia is with him in the tent. You were talking to your friend when we entered."

Clarke nods and heads into the tent. She can feel the two boys glaring at each other even when her back is turned.

She is sure that nothing can surprise her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, friends! Sorry for such the long wait for this chapter! Midterms and all kept me away, bleh. But hopefully I'll be able to write a bit more now! Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the chapter! P.S. There will definitely be more action in the next chapter! Sorry if you think this one is boring!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I haven't seen anything like this in years," Abby Griffin says, rubbing her tired eyes. "It's like a drug addiction."

Clarke's eyes drift over to Lincoln, who's state has drastically changed over the hours. He is pale and shaky, and is starting to be aggressive. More than once, the men Bellamy sent to guard the medical tent have had to restrain Lincoln. Clarke feels pity when she looks at the man, picturing him as someone Octavia loved so dearly. She sees a cool hardness in Lincoln's eyes and wonders if that man is still inside him.

Her mother says that he's going through some type of withdrawal, as drug addicts do. Lincoln gets sick every now and then, begs for them to let him out of the camp, and even throws things around when he doesn't get his way. He's like an overgrown child.

Bellamy comes to check on his state the next morning, after leaving with Octavia the previous night. He wants her to stay away, but Clarke has a hunch that she will be seeing Octavia again before sundown.

"His state?" Bellamy asks.

Clarke shakes her head. "It's getting worse. But with this type of situation, it has to get worse before it gets better."

Bellamy looks quizzical but doesn't respond.

There's an awkward pause and Clarke feels the need to fill it. "Was he a good man?" she asks. "Before all this, I mean."

Bellamy nods. "I would never let Octavia be with someone I did not think was good enough for her. He was kind and skilled. He is her other half. I only hope that this can be given back to my sister."

Clarke nods, sighing. "He's going to make it through this. He seems like a strong man. We just need to get through this withdrawal stage before we can help him. It's as if they had him addicted to some type of drug."

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head in thought. "I'd never thought that they would use drugs. Though I'm not sure what I thought," he admits, "but this could be useful information. Don't forget your part of the bargain."

Clarke doesn't forget. The thought that their alliance relies on helping Lincoln terrifies her, but at the same time motivates her like nothing else would.

An hour or so passes by, and Bellamy has left the tent, promising to be back before dawn. Clarke spends her time analyzing Lincoln and trying to find a way to help him. When she notices that Lincoln is refusing to eat or drink and even sleep, she asks her mother if it is possible to give him an IV.

"I'm not sure," her mother contemplates, sending a worried look toward the grounder. "He's quite rebellious. But that would be a good way to get some fluids to him. And even some sleep medication."

Clarke nods, looking to one of the guards Bellamy has sent. "What do you think?" she asks the man.

He looks at her in disbelief briefly before responding. "I believe that with some assistance, Lincoln could be subdued long enough for you to give him the IV."

"Then we should do it," Clarke states, and the grounder nods. Clarke briefly wonders if Bellamy has given the grounder orders to help her if necessary. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind.

It takes them about 40 minutes, but they finally give Lincoln the IV. With the help of the grounder guard, it is by far an easier task. Clarke thanks him, but he merely shrugs and returns to his spot by the entrance of the tent. They first give him the sleep medication and then add some fluids.

Abby grins at her daughter, "That was a very good idea, Clarke. Fluids will be helpful for his withdrawal symptoms, as well as rest."

Clarke smiles and begins to respond when she hears the rustling of the tent entrance opening.

"Well," the Commander says, looking over Lincoln's sleeping form. "Looks like we'll be keeping this alliance." He gives her a small grin. Octavia is by his side, staring at the sleeping Lincoln in both wonder and relief.

Her smile only increases as she sees the sun begin to set through the the tent entrance, the sky a magnificent shade of red.

Perhaps she will be able to get her people out of Mount Weather before anymore awful things could happen them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! There's really no excuse for how long it took me to update and for how short this is. I hope that you're still with me, but I understand if you aren't. Hopefully I'll have more time to write this semester. If I do not, I apologize in advanced.**

* * *

She hears the screams first.

There's screaming and it's echoing in her head over and over and over. Her people are screaming at the top of their lungs because they just need to get out.

But she can't move. She can't even breathe.

She can't help anyone, not even herself.

She is trying so hard to get to them, but she feels hands on her shoulders and she just can't.

Her eyes flutter open and she is hypnotized momentarily by the beautiful brown hues circling a set of irises.

She blinks rapidly as she sits up, the Commander's hands still on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his face a puzzle that she only wishes she could solve.

She is disoriented and glances around the room. She realizes that she has fallen asleep in the medical tent after staying by Lincoln's side most of the night. Bellamy raises an eyebrow at Clarke's silence, and she realizes that she has taken too long to respond.

She clears her throat. "I'm fine."

She sees it clearly in his eyes that he doesn't believe her but he nods his head regardless.

"Lincoln is awake," she hears Octavia say softly.

Clarke is on her feet in a matter of seconds and is checking on Lincoln. She pushes all of the bad thoughts to the back of her mind. It's better if she starts working and forgets about her worries.

She gives Lincoln more fluids and notices that the angry from yesterday is gone. Lincoln seems more hollow than anything.

She's not sure why this chips another little piece off of her heart.

Bellamy and Octavia stay with her in the medical tent all day. They watch Clarke work, with no questions. It's unsettling at first, but Clarke soon finds it a comfortable silence.

Lincoln is finally coherent enough to speak.

"Octavia," he starts, her name the first word that he gets out after so long. His voice is scratchy and Clarke makes a mental note to get him something to soothe his throat.

Octavia rushes to his side and Clarke feels the need to leave them alone. She glances at Bellamy and he gives a small nod in understanding. They both quietly leave the tent.

Once outside, Bellamy grabs Clarke's hand. "We need to plan our next move."

Clarke knows he's right and pulls him to the drop ship area that she considers her room.

"Now we may speak freely," she explains, dropping his hand.

"I think we need someone on the inside," Bellamy says, looking serious.

Clarke mulls it over. "But who would we send?"

Bellamy is silent for a long moment. Clarke looks at her hands nervously. She can't be the reason someone else gets stuck in Mt. Weather. She does not want to risk another one of her people, and she suspects that the Commander feels the same about his own people.

"Me," Bellamy says quietly. "I would go."

She doesn't know why she wants to reach out and hug him. She doesn't know why she feels sadness filling her chest. She doesn't know why this brave man would want to do this, knowing how the people inside of that place are treated.

She ignores all the bells ringing in her head, telling her to stop. She leans forward and places her arms around Bellamy.

"If you do this," she whispers, "you have to be safe. I need you alive."

She feels the sigh escape his chest. "Anything for you, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, friends! Sorry for the long wait! But it's finally Spring Break and I finally had time to write. Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bellamy has very strong hands, as Clarke soon notices.

He is pulling down branches and bringing them to fuel the small fire they have started at the far end of Camp Jaha. There is a bead of sweat over his brow and it glistens in the firelight.

"Well," he starts, dusting his hands on his black cloak, "I think that when I enter Mt. Weather, it should be through the Reaper entrance."

Clarke looks to Bellamy's face, to try to decipher his emotions. But just as she starts to search his features, he turns to the fire, shielding his face.

"That's really the only way," he continues. "All of the other doors are sealed shut and made of heavy metals."

"Are you sure about this?" Clarke asks hesitantly.

He turns to face her now and there eyes meet automatically.

"It's the only way."

There is a pause. Then Clarke rises from the log she is sitting on. "We've got to have a solid plan before you enter the mountain. You must be safe, for the sake of your people." _And for the sake of mine_ , she adds silently.

He nods in understanding. "Okay, we will plan more extensively then. Tomorrow."

Clarke nods.

Bellamy helps her snuff out their fire and walks her to the outside of the dropship. "Goodnight, Princess."

She shakes her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "Goodnight, Commander."

Clarke walks into the dropship and finds her makeshift bed on the floor. She picks up her tattered blanket and wraps in snugly around herself.

She goes to sleep with Bellamy on her mind.

And soon, she dreams.

This is not her typical nightmare, not a dream where she cannot save her friends.

Instead, she dreams of Bellamy and Octavia and Lincoln and Raven and Finn. She dreams that they are all gathered around a large table, luxurious food everywhere she looks. There is laughter and happiness like Clarke has never known before. Octavia and Lincoln tease each other and Raven and Finn having a small food fight between the two of the them. Bellamy stares intensely at Clarke and she can feel her cheeks getting warm. He offers her his hand and she takes it. The warmth floods through her. Everyone is smiling.

Clarke doesn't wake in her usual manner. She doesn't wake up in a cold sweat, she doesn't feel that the air has been sucked out of her lungs.

When Clarke wakes, she feels warm and hopeful. The soft light cascades through the dropship and a small smile graces Clarke's lips.

Perhaps this alliance could amount to more than just this rescue mission.

But for now, Clarke decides to focus on ways for Bellamy to safely enter Mt. Weather.

As she ponders different scenarios, she walks to the medical tent.

 _He could be disguised_ , she thinks. But then remembers what Bellamy said about the Mountain Men and the acid fog. If they knew when people were near, perhaps they knew what the Commander looked like.

 _Once he's inside, maybe he could steal medical uniform, or maybe a guard's._

She lets these thoughts fade as she enters the tent, knowing it will be best to discuss these ideas with Bellamy.

Raven had her surgery the day before, as Clarke knew from the screams she had heard. She was fast asleep on the cot, Finn sitting beside her, his he'd resting on her cot, and his hand clutching hers.

Lincoln is in a cot on the other side of the tent, and he seems much better than before. His color has returned, and he no longer looks pale. Clarke notes that he is not angry nor does he seem as hollow as he previously had.

Clarke is surprised when she sees Octavia enter the tent. Octavia seems surprised as well.

"Hello, Clarke," she greets, a sheepish smile in place.

"Octavia," Clarke begins, "I didn't expect to see you here so early."

Octavia shrugs. "I missed Lincoln."

"Does your brother know?"

"Well, um, not really."

Clarke smirks, and it takes all she has not to laugh at the uneasy look on the slightly younger girl's face.

"I'll handle him," Clarke says. "Just go keep Lincoln company. I was just about to see if he wanted to eat. Perhaps you could feed him."

Octavia nods and smiles. "I will. Thanks, Clarke."

Clarke exits the tent and runs into a solid figure.

"You really do need to start watching where you're going," a deep voice says.

Clarke laughs, tapping Bellamy's shoulder. "And maybe you should let gravity do its thing."

He smiles at her and she finally feels warm.


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I want to apologize. I have not updated since March of 2016, and I won't blame many of you if you do not wish to continue reading this story. I have just completed season 3 of the 100, and read the 4th book. This has given me the inspiration to continue, and I'm very sorry that it took me so long. So, if you're still with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try to update every week from now on, until this story is finished. Thank you.**

* * *

As Bellamy and Clarke walk through the forest, Clarke's eyes can't help but linger on the muscles in Bellamy's back. There's something hypnotizing about the way he moves, and she wants to memorize every angle.

He's leading her to a "safe place to talk," as he put it. She follows about two paces behind him, mesmerized. She looks at his messy black hair, and think about what it would be like to touch it.

She should not be having these thoughts, she thinks. Perhaps she is feeling this way because she knows that he is about to risk his life for their people. Perhaps she wants to do these things because she is lonely.

While she is lost in her thoughts, she has wandered right onto a pile of branches and leaves.

Her feet fall out from under her and she gasps loudly.

Bellamy, of course, has fast reflexes and has grabbed her hand.

She is dangling inside of the trap, the tip of her shoe grazing a sharp spear.

Bellamy pulles her up slowly and she can see the sweat drip onto his forehead from his dark locks.

"Thank you," she breathes.

He looks sheepish. It almost takes her aback. "It's my fault really," he begins. "I didn't tell you of the traps I had my men build around the area. Stay close to me, Princess."

Clarke realizes at about the same time Bellamy does that he has yet to drop her hand. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he pulls his hand back. She's not quite sure why she misses the warmth.

They walk side-by-side in silence for the remainder of their walk. Their shoulders brush every so often, but neither of them make a comment.

When they have approached a small cave, Bellamy stops. This must be the place that he wishes to talk.

"I've been thinking that I should go tonight. That I should go into the Reapers entrance, and you can fill me in on where the doors are." Bellamy grabs a small piece of paper from his cloak. "I thought perhaps you could make me a small map."

Clarke nods. "Of course I can make you a map. I've been thinking too. Once you're inside, you're going to need a disguise. Perhaps you could get a medical uniform or even a guards."

He looks into her eyes for a brief moment, and she shivers. She think she sees a smirk playing on his lips, but the Commander begins speaking. "That seems like a good plan. How will I contact you?"

She thinks back to her time in the mountain and represses the emotions she feels as she think of Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Miller. "They had a radio. We have one back at Camp Jaha. If you can make it to the radio, you can talk to me. We should pick a few stations before you go, that way we have some options in case they are using that station at Mt. Weather."

"Since you're on the outside, you should rally together some people to surround Mt. Weather. Perhaps I can get the main door unlocked, and you can get in that way, with an army. Because, no matter what, we _will_ get our people out of there."

They continue making plans, until the day fades to night.

Bellamy grabs her hand and leads her from the cave, careful to avoid the carefully placed traps.

They stop at the large tree outside of Camp Jaha's walls.

Bellamy drops her hand. She knows that he is going to the Reaper Cave tonight.

He hesitates and so does she.

"Octavia is probably still with Lincoln. Would you mind telling her the plan? I know we agreed that it should be kept between us, but she's my sister."

Clarke nods. "She can help me find soldiers in your clan. Perhaps we can work together."

A small smile graces Bellamy's lips and he takes her hand back in his. He raises it to his lips and says, "May we meet again."

He starts to let go of her hand, but Clarke won't allow it. She flips them so his hand is on top of her. She brings their joint hands to her own lips.

"May we meet again," she whispers.

And then, reluctantly, they let go. He turns, his dark cloak trailing behind him. She finds herself looking at the muscles in his back, and hopes this is not the last time she will see it.

She turns to Camp Jaha and makes her way to the medical tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the update! I hope you enjoy. And if you are interested, I have also posted a couple of AU Bellarke one shots. Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate your ongoing support. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Clarke rubs the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. It has been a long night, Lincoln becoming very sick. She makes sure his IV is full, and tells Octavia not to give him anything to eat for the night.

She hasn't told Octavia yet, about Bellamy. She thinks she's waiting for a good moment, but she knows there's never going to be a right moment.

"Octavia?" she begins, feeling nervous. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Octavia raises a brow at her, but gives Lincoln's hand a quick squeeze before following Clarke out of the medical tent. Clarke leads her to the edge of camp, where she had stood with Bellamy the night before.

"Bellamy requested that I share the plan with you. Last night, he entered Mt. Weather through the Reaper entrance. I drew him a map, and he's going to find a way to blend in, disguising as a guard or a medic. He's going to radio us, and I'm going to have Monty help with that. He doesn't want you to worry."

Octavia's face is hard to read, but Clarke can see something brewing in her eyes. Anger? Confusion? Clarke's not quite sure.

She nods at Clarke after a moment. "Okay," she breathes. "How can I help?"

* * *

Octavia is very effective in rallying up some soldiers. As it turns out, it's not very hard to convince people to fight. The Mountain Men have taken too many people, and Bellamy is a very admired leader.

"If the Commander trusts you, I trust you," says one of the men. Octavia tells her that this is the highest compliment she can receive from Roan.

Clarke begins to gather her own group of trusted people. Monty, Raven, Finn, and Wells are her first choices. She knows just how much Monty misses Jasper, and how the others miss the rest of their friends. Octavia gathers a large group of Grounders, Clarke forgetting most of their names.

Clarke and Octavia work side by side to form battle plans, both praying that Bellamy is able to make contact soon.

Indra, one of the Grounders that Octavia recruited, and Monty are constantly by the radio, searching through all of the channels.

It's been four days, and Bellamy has yet to make contact.

Clarke's not sure why this makes her stomach churn.

* * *

Lincoln is considerably better these days, and he wants to help Octavia with the battle plans.

Clarke and Octavia have decided to keep their plans very hush-hush, only telling people the parts that they need to know for their role. The adults in Camp Jaha, including Abby Griffin, know nothing of the plans. And they intend on keeping it that way for as long as they can. Clarke and Octavia trust few people and it goes unspoken that they will keep the whole plan a secret.

Lincoln, of course, is the exception to this unspoken rule.

Clarke finds that he is a strong warrior with much insight when it comes to planning their attack. They work relentlessly, making sure that there are plans with backup plans with backup plans.

They can't afford for anything to go wrong.

"We _will_ get them out," she promises Octavia.

Octavia nods, her eyes burning.

All of their people are on the line, including the Commander.

* * *

It's on the sixth day when Bellamy makes contact.

Monty rushes from the drop ship and finds Clarke.

"It's him," Monty says to her in a hushed voice, glancing wearily at the adults.

Clarke follows him back into the drop ship, grabbing Octavia's arm along the way. They don't say anything, but there is a silent understanding.

She lets Octavia have the radio first. "Bro? Heda?"

"O?" Bellamy's voice crackles.

"It's me," she confirms.

"Is the Princess there?"

Clarke takes the radio for Octavia's outstretched hand.

"Bell? What's going on?"

"I'm playing guard. I found the radio, just like you said I would. But there were some complications... I found the room that opens the door. It's highly guarded. I'm trying to find some allies inside, perhaps from your people. Who should I look for?"

"Look for Monroe, Harper, or Miller. They'd be the best for that type of situation."

"Okay," he responds.

"Heda?" she asks, hoping he hasn't gone yet.

"Yeah?"

Clarke glances at Octavia, her heart pounding. "Stay alive."

He can almost hear the smile in his voice. "I will."


End file.
